


In the Rafters

by StormyTehOverloaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyTehOverloaf/pseuds/StormyTehOverloaf
Summary: Sorry this was short, but I just happened to be writing with a friend and This story came to me. If you want me to continue anything or work on a certain thing and/or make a series just let me know though comments or messages, and I will do my best.Have a wonderful evening/Day/Morning~Elli





	In the Rafters

“DEAN-O! My man, how’s it hangin’?”   
Gabriel mused hanging from the rafter in the barn above Dean’s.  
“It’d be the best if you left us alone.”  
Dean mused back snobally. Sam had ran again, and Dean wasn’t sure how long he could talk him being whisked away again. Cas had come to ‘visit’, knowing very well dean wasn’t going to be in the mood. Cas had drug him to the closest shit, run down bar in Illinois.  
“You Sure lil’ Deanie-Weenie. You seem pretty lonely?”  
Cas had disappeared earlier, leaving Dean to mourning alone and a drunken plie of human flesh. Dean had been craving someone's loving touch recently, hopefully cas’. Alas Cas had been whisked away just as Sam had. Right through his fingers, and burning mess tears.  
“Dean? You can’t keep doing this forever, suffering alone. It isn’t healthy-”  
“AND!? What do you get to say about health?! All you eat is diabetes on the go!”  
Dean turned away from the archangel, now falling from the rafter and plopping down beside Dean. Gabriel looked at Dean’s back as he now lie down. The quiet whisper of feather told Dean, Gade had left. Now he felt a gentle hand on his exposed side. Dean grumbled,  
“Gabriel, hands off the merchandise-”  
He was soon met the warm breath of Cas on his neck.  
“Cas?”  
Dean rolled over to get a good view of the angel. Cas’ raven wings now wrapped Dean up in warmth as he rotated in the angel’s embrace.  
“Hello, Dean~”  
Cas nudged his nose into the crook of his neck, the smell of vodka on his breath.  
“Cas? Are you drunk?”  
“Not entirely yet. Why? Is the smell bothering you?”  
“No, not at all. I just-. Ah forget it. You’re fine man.”  
Cas laid there with Dean on his grasp, he would ask but to be nowhere else right now.  
“Hey, Dean? Are you ok?”  
Dean was now painfully sober with his contact with Cas and him now asking how was doing. He was sure Cas was sober enough to remember tomorrow if he said anything. So he stared into Cas deep ocean eyes,  
“I’m fine for now Cas. As long as I’m here.”  
Dean tried to Gesture to the hole area of him and Cas’ beings.  
“In this barn?”  
Cas inquired.  
“No, Cas.”  
Dean murmured.  
“Here.”  
Dean sighed as he pressed his lips into the blue eyed angel in front of him. Cas now holding him closer, he reciprocated the affection.  
Dean smiled into the kiss. He didn’t need to worry, he was safe. Wrapped in his lovers arms, no supernatural bullshit. Just him and cas.  
“I love you, Dean. You know that right?”  
“Yes Cas, I love you too.”  
Dean whispered as he curled into his angel, a smile plastered on his face till morning arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was short, but I just happened to be writing with a friend and This story came to me. If you want me to continue anything or work on a certain thing and/or make a series just let me know though comments or messages, and I will do my best.  
>  Have a wonderful evening/Day/Morning  
>  ~Elli


End file.
